User blog:Agni Blackheart/Agni's Stage: Void Pasha Ensa-Taya
''Unit Info 'LS: '''Risque Enthrallment' (50% boost to max HP, greatly boosts BB Atk and Spark damage & considerably boosts Atk relative to how high HP is) ''ES: '''Dimensional Antithesis ''(Adds huge damage boost against status afflicted foes for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB & greatly boosts Atk when HP is full) ''BB: Crepuscule Cataract ''(50 combo random Dark attack on all foes, adds probable Poison, Injury, Weak, Sick effects to attack for 3 turns & enormously boosts own BB gauge) ''SBB: Atramentous Holocaust'' (24 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, greatly boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & greatly boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns) ''UBB: Depths of Desolation ''(26 combo massive Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, activates Dark barrier & enormously boosts damage dealt against status afflicted foes for 3 turns) ''Analysis System Whenever I do an analysis, I will go through the entire points of the Unit, scoring them with grades from E '''''to S''. Than means I will be analyzing: *Leader Skill *Extra Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (6*, 7* and Omni) *Ultimate Brave Burst (7* and Omni) *SP Enhancements (Omni only) *Arena *Final Grade ''DISCLAIMER:'' This is my opinion about the Unit. I am not trying to force my opinion onto anyone. '''Overview The Paradox Blossoms Spring event brought Juno-Seto and Ensa-Taya, Global Exclusives who became quickly remarkable alongside Units. Not just because of their abilities, but because of their own lore. I might say, it's impressive. One of my favorites, alongside Elza and Alice's. Psychotical, huh? I can see that already by all of her quotes. Anyway, let's see what kind of dusk comes out of Ensa-Taya's flowers! 'Leader Skill Grade: 'S No wonder why people want her so much. She starts by giving a 50% HP, which is pretty common between Omni Units and necessary for the game today. Ensa-Taya also gives a 200% boost to BB ATK and a 100% to Spark damage. The BB ATK is common and even if the Spark boost isn't the highest, those are good buffs. Another thing that Ensa-Taya does is giving an ATK boost considering how much of HP you have now. It goes like this = 80% base boost + 0.8% boost per 1% of HP that remains. The total is 160% boost when you have full HP. I prefer this over the "1% of HP lost". 'Extra Skill Grade: 'A Wait a moment, I gotta do a call real quick. Excuse me, I want to order something. Yeah, I want something that will give my Ensa-Taya more damage. Oh, so you're telling me that you can add a 3-turn 190% boost to status afflicted foes to her BB/SBB and that this is currently the highest boost if you don't count Azami's LS and BB/SBB combination? Yes, I want to take that, please. A bonus? What is it? Oh, so you will add a 100% ATK boost when her HP is full too? Definitely. After all, she already has good offensive buffs, a self-buff won't kill. Is that all? OK, thanks! OK, I'm back. What were we discussing now? 'Brave Burst Grade: 'B 4-4000? Am I seeing this right? Is this truly her modifier? Oh wait, it's a random attack, so it won't hit everyone. But in cases there aren't much enemies and she has high stats... whoa... Ensa-Taya adds a 20% chance for Units to inflict Poison, Injury, Weak and Sick. They are the most common, with the exception of Poison, which is not that easily inflictable. She also gives herself a boost of 55 BC for 1 turn. This will easily allow Ensa to use her SBB in moments she's in a pinch with BB gauge generation. 'Super Brave Burst Grade: 'S Ensa-Taya's SBB modifier changes depending on how much HP she has left. When her HP is full its a 900% modifier, which is higher than the base modifier for Omnis, and when her HP is too low, it goes directly to 300%. Her SBB is completely different now. First, she begins by boosting BB ATK by 350% (when her Omni came out, it was just 250%), then she boosts Spark damage by 110% (when her Omni came out, it was just 100%) and to finish it she boosts ATK by 80% of DEF (when her Omni came out, it was just 70% DEF to ATK). The boosts are really high and the conversion boost is clearly top. 'Ultimate Brave Burst Grade: 'S Like her SBB, Ensa-Taya's UBB also differs depending on your HP, going from 2800% when it's maxed out to 1500% when it's too low.. Ensa-Taya gives a 600% boost to BB ATK and a 250% boost to Spark damage, which are really high. All buffs considered, her BB ATK boosting can reach 1050% BB ATK and 460% Spark damage. They are pretty high and really damaging. She also adds a 300% boost to damage against status afflicted foes, which is pretty common. Azami has the same buff. Of course, I consider that Ensa-Taya, despite having the status affliction on her BB, is not here for doing the job of putting aliments, but this helps. Oh and she gives Barrier here too. With 25000, which is normal for UBB barriers. 'SP Enhancements Grade: 'S Like Juno-Seto, Ensa-Taya has many good choices. But boy, that's a high cost. 1. 50% boost to ATK, DEF and REC when BB gauge is full = 10 SP I would say ignorable, but at the same time, it isn't. We have problems with bosses who diminishes BB gauges, but we have buffs to complement that. 2. 70% boost to Spark damage = 40 SP Pricey but helpful. With Ensa-Taya's high buffs, it'll further increase her damage. 3. Negates elemental damage = 30 SP Good, but there's Omni Ark for putting it outside SP (if he's SP enabled). I still say take it, in case you don't have Ark. 4. Enhances LS's max HP parameter boost effect (+ 10% HP) = 40 SP 5. Enhances LS's Spark damage boost effect (+ 20% boost) = 40 SP LS boosting and good options, to be honest. There's the problem with Leader Skill block, though. 6. Enhances SBB's BB ATK boost effect (+ 100% boost) = 40 SP 7. Enhances SBB's Spark damage effect (+ 30% boost) = 40 SP I would take it. At least, it isn't that blockable like LS and it gives Ensa-Taya that extra "oomph!" in her attacks. 8. Adds slight BB gauge boost during Spark (1-2 BC fill) for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB = 50 SP 9. Enhances BB gauge boost during Spark (2-3 BC fill instead) for 3 turns effect added to BB/SBB = 10 SP 'the previous one first Despite being pricey, if you'll only bring Ensa-Taya to do Spark boosting, this is necessary. BB gauge on Spark is really necessary if your normal BB gauge boosting buffs aren't enough. 10. Adds powerful attack at turn's end to BB/SBB (450% multiplier), massive attack at turn's end to UBB (1500% multiplier) = 50 SP Tempting AF. DoT is an extremely useful buff, because it an "ailment" that can't be locked '''''I have 5 builds for Ensa-Taya, right now: I. Leader Skill Black Rose Ensa-Taya 1. 50% boost to ATK, DEF and REC when BB gauge is full = 10 SP 4. Enhances LS's max HP parameter boost effect (+ 10% HP) = 40 SP 5. Enhances LS's Spark damage boost effect (+ 20% boost) = 40 SP I wouldn't recommend doing this simply because of LS blocking. II. BB Spark Black Lilium Ensa-Taya 7. Enhances SBB's Spark damage effect (+ 30% boost) = 40 SP 8. Adds slight BB gauge boost during Spark (1-2 BC fill) for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB = 50 SP 9. Enhances BB gauge boost during Spark (2-3 BC fill instead) for 3 turns effect added to BB/SBB = 10 SP the previous one first Any sort of backup is welcome and considering it's a good BB Spark management buff, I would take it III. Damage Spark Black Dahlia Ensa-Taya 1. 50% boost to ATK, DEF and REC when BB gauge is full = 10 SP 2. 70% boost to Spark damage = 40 SP 7. Enhances SBB's Spark damage effect (+ 30% boost) = 40 SP In case you feel as if Ensa-Taya doesn't need any other function except damaging. IV. SBB Night Queen Ensa-Taya 1. 50% boost to ATK, DEF and REC when BB gauge is full = 10 SP 6. Enhances SBB's BB ATK boost effect (+ 100% boost) = 40 SP 7. Enhances SBB's Spark damage effect (+ 30% boost) = 40 SP This is a good one. Just be careful with buff wipes. V. Agni Blackheart's Hellebore Ensa-Taya 8. Adds slight BB gauge boost during Spark (1-2 BC fill) for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB = 50 SP 10. Adds powerful attack at turn's end to BB/SBB (450% multiplier), massive attack at turn's end to UBB (1500% multiplier) = 50 SP I think that Ensa-Taya damages enough by default, all that she needs is to manage BB and give enemies another surprise. 'Arena' Grade: '''S Top-notch, no discussion. She has a 56 Drop Check, which is pretty good. Ensa-Taya's buffs are pretty good and her BB and SBB have high multipliers, so I wouldn't leave her out. Final Grade: S Talk about girl power at it's essence. Ensa-Taya is on of the most wanted and with a reason. With her damage buffs and options, she clearly surprises people with how much utility she offers in case your Squad lacks power. ___________________________________________________________________________________ So, comment below what do you think about Ensa Taya-Seto! Is she a good Unit? If you have her, does she meet your expectations as a powerhouse? And if you don't have her, how much salt was poured in your injuries? Leave your comment! ''That's all for now, everyone! Agni Blackheart... out!' Category:Blog posts